Nelo/Movelist
Overview *Cannot Ex-Act cancel to reset combos; he'll just perform Distortion Flare. Only way to see his Ex-Act animation is when you're entirely neutral/taunting. Use his personal Dash-cancel instead. *All of Nelo's flashier attacks (BRV and HP) are very open-ended, it can be used to start/extend/end combos if applied aggressively and with confidence. *Between Ruger and Sanna, has the most reliable way (if costly) to deal over 9,999 HP damage in a single blow (can go up to 29,997 HP damage). You sacrifice Ex Mode extended combo-options for overkill damage. *Any BRV attack>Fully charged Scarlet Spot is inescapable. *Taunt often, Nelo with a full meter opens up his already wide-range of options considerably. ;Drive access: Personal Asura Drive= ;BRV Attacks ;HP Attacks |-| Flechette Drive= ;BRV Attacks ;HP Attacks |-| Sentinel Drive= ;BRV Attacks ;HP Attacks |-| Red Drive= ;Note(s): *Sign-type attacks comes from the red lines that was pre-set during Rhythm of Red. *A total of 19 red lines can be created before the new ones replaces the old. No limit on Ex Mode. *First hit of Rhythm of Red A/B does not reset other weapon's input memory. ;BRV Attacks ;HP Attacks ;Execution Drive Ex Mode Nelo's Ex Mode is Calamity Trigger, where he is engulfed with a dark red aura, distorting his appearance into that of a demon. Apart from the standard Regen, he gains the Enkindle ability, which increases his damage output, range, and overall speed. Next, he gains the Elemental Decay ability, which stacks up his Dextral/Salvo's defense cut effect as long as he is in Ex-Mode. Nelo's mid priority attacks are automatically bumped to Melee/Ranged High as the opponent is in about 4 character width radius of him. Nelo's Ex Mode activation also has a unique property, Distortion Flare, triggered by activating Ex Mode with R + , then repeat input again on specific hit-frames of his attacks. On execution, Nelo's attack animation will shift between his normal and Ex state. Depending on the timing of execution, Nelo's damage output on the said attack will be multiplied from between 1.5 to 3(Just Distort). Multiplier will take effect even if Nelo's BRV counter is 9999 on performing a HP attack, though the damage can only be seen on the opponent's depleted health counter. Every single hit from Nelo's movelist can be distorted. Regardless of the attack performed successfully or not, Distortion will inevitably revert Nelo back to neutral state with 70% Ex gauge. During Ex Mode, rapid air-to-air jump cancel>instant action links also slows both Nelo's and the opponent air momentum to a crawl, greatly increasing his air time. Nelo's Ex Burst is Echoes of Strife. In his Ex Burst Nelo bursts into a large mass of flames and goes on a rampage. The player must then steer Nelo towards the opponent to rack up the damage. Each successful hit leaves a trail of blazing flame that eats away the opponent. A perfected Ex Burst results in an area completely filled with flames, which burns away into a whiteout. A failed Ex Burst result in a vortex of flames imprisoning the opponent, where Nelo then outstretches his hands in a ripping motion, tearing the opponent within the flames apart instead. If the opponent is KO'd by Nelo's perfected Ex Burst, the screen turns grayscale and fades into a field of ashes with static interference, as Nelo then runs his hand across his hair, his dark aura disperse into ashes with the motion. Category: Characters